


Una Carta de Amor al Planeta.

by serendipia



Category: 1D - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Amor - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Traducción, Translation, es hermoso en serio, poema, poesia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipia/pseuds/serendipia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una colección de metáforas, porque Harry está seguro que Louis es la tierra sobre la cual él está parado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una Carta de Amor al Planeta.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wayfared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayfared/gifts).



> -Escrito por wayfared, yo sólo lo he traducido.   
> -Written by wayfared, I have only translated it. 
> 
> -Original link http://archiveofourown.org/works/861766
> 
> Lo he traducido porque es hermoso, y ella me ha dado el permiso. NADA es mío, sólo la traducción.

Entre tantas cosas, Louis es el sol.  
Pero, estando a 92.960.000 millas de la tierra, Harry supone que él podría llegar a un acuerdo común.   
Porque el pasto entre los dedos de sus pies   
todavía parece mechones de cabellos volando en el viento   
-si estos fueran verdes.

Cerca de las 5 P.M. siempre, Louis es una vibrante calle de ciudad.   
Él es los emocionados transeúntes entretejiendose entre calles alineadas con tiendas,   
hablando animadamente sobre esto y aquello, sobre nada   
y todo en común y, _“estás escuchando, cariño?”_  
Harry asentirá silenciosamente, sonriéndole a su propio bloque de ciudad,   
quién corre en zig zag entre las palabras cayendo de su boca.   
Pero, él no es cualquier ciudad. Harry siente que él podría ser Nueva York.   
Él es curiosidad alineando el pavimento, explorando las estrechas cuadras.  
Él extendería sus dedos muy alto, cual rascacielo intentando tocar el cielo, y examinar lo que éste esconde.   
Hay suficiente emoción en su Louis para derramar sobre el Times Square, donde sus ojos se iluminan como anuncios de publicidad  
el jubiloso Harry desearía poder embotellar ese resplandor, esconderlo por toda la eternidad.  
Por si llegase un punto en el que la electricidad se cortara,   
y su chico ciudad cayera en la oscuridad en un pestañeo,  
él podría alimentarle de ese destello, hasta que la curiosidad se encendiera una vez más  
y hubiera fuego ardiendo de nuevo desde el centro del farol en el corazón de Louis.

 

Si Louis fuera la Falla de San Andrés,  
entonces Harry estaría balanceándose precariamente en su borde,   
un terremoto lejos de caer,   
caer,  
entre las grietas de sus costillas, y entonces desaparecería,  
desaparecería,  
por siempre.

 

A miles de millas, Louis bostezaría en olas chocando pesadamente en su lengua,  
la arena ajustada alrededor de sus hombros, sus ojos se cerrarán,  
como espuma llegando a la playa, y lejos,  
lejos,  
lejos,  
lejos de la hierba abanicando sedosas mejillas,   
Harry entrelazará sus dedos entre las frondas de las palmeras, mientras que la marea se mueve detrás de pesados párpados.  
Y Louis envolverá sus brazos como algas marinas alrededor de su cintura,   
porque las tormentas están muy lejos ahora.   
Sólo existe el delicado woosh del salado aire de océano que respiran,  
dentro y fuera de adormilados labios.   
Harry inclinará su mirada, porque aquí tiene su propio mar sereno,   
y aquí es donde él se acostará, escondido entre pliegues de arrecifes de coral,   
hechos de piel estirada sobre huesos de coral.

 

Si Louis es las Cataratas del Niágara,   
Harry se está ahogando, momentos lejos de la orilla,   
un pataleo desesperado lejos de convertirse en parte de los 700 mil galones de agua derribándose sobre la curva de la cascada cada segundo  
Y él seguramente morirá en el fondo,  
pero las ásperas rocas forrandolo son los brazos amorosos de Louis,  
y Harry ha desaparecido, desaparecido  
por siempre.

Los domingos son los favoritos de Harry.  
Las mañanas son perezosas, y cuando Louis camina a pasos quedos a la cocina cerca del mediodía,  
él se vuelve la calma de la llovizna a través de la selva del Amazonas.   
Pies arrastran perezosas huellas de puma a través del fangoso piso de bosque,   
y la respiración caduca a tiempo con el ritmo del viento pasando por toldos de hojas.   
Aquí es donde Louis clama a Harry como un árbol,  
puntillas que descansan arrecostados sobre sus grandes raíces,  
y desliza sus brazos como ramas a través de la corteza de su pecho.  
Harry piensa que él estaría más que feliz de entregarle la luz del sol a este chico de la selva,  
Si Louis lo pidiera, Harry le daría el mundo.   
Pero esa posición ya está tomada, así que tendrá que conformarse con darle en su lugar el universo. 

 

Si Louis es el Gran Cañón,   
entonces Harry es un aventurero, escalando hermosas rocas color marrón carmesí,   
y un paso en falso lejos de caer en picado hacia su perdición.  
En camino abajo, piensa que si hay algo como una última visión,   
como las vastos, maravillosas abolladuras y curvas del cuerpo de Louis,  
anilladas con profundos rojos y ardientes amarillos y deslumbrantes naranjas,   
entonces realmente no le molestaría nada morir, y se desaparece, desaparece,  
para siempre.

A veces, Louis es un acantilado.  
Él presionará cicatrices como matojos cayendo en los agujeros de las caderas de Harry,  
y Harry pensará que su cuerpo entero es un punto de apoyo hueco,  
y cerca no es lo suficientemente cerca y nunca será lo suficientemente cerca.  
Pero no hay nada más hermoso que la vista desde una altura de mil pies,  
y si Louis es esa vista, él es el reseco valle de un desierto.  
Él es calor implacable que la vieja arena irradia,  
y el cactus que lo ocupa.  
Y Harry sabe que aunque no quiera nada más que ofrecerle a su chico desierto un sorbo de agua,  
él es un nómada perdido, tragado completamente por las necesidades de un paisaje tórrido.  
Hay espinosas perlas raspando los hoyuelos de su cuello,  
y su agarre se está soltando del pico del acantilado,  
pero él confía lo suficiente en la Tierra bajo sus dedos  
para saber que lo mantendrá arriba hasta el último momento.  
Y él está totalmente seguro que el fuego lamiendolo bajo árida piel   
está compuesto de sólo amor. 

 

Si Louis es el Himalaya,   
Harry es un Sherpa; ha escalado estas montañas tantas veces,   
pero nunca se cansará de la tremenda belleza que este chico montaña esconde.  
Y quizá durante un viaje, él perderá su vista durante una ventisca,  
y lentamente se consumirá en una cama de ráfagas.  
La nieve es el el agarre de Louis, y su sonrisa es vigorosa en los labios de Harry.  
El paraíso es el toque cálido de Louis, y él se ha ido, ido  
por siempre.

 

Louis es la calmada esencia de la serena pradera,  
Harry sabe esto, porque incluso durante sus noches más profundas,  
todavía permanece el olor de Louis, envolviéndolo,   
y los dedos de Louis se sienten como los zarcillos de una dulce planta trepadora acariciando su rostro.  
Es verano, porque Louis es verano,  
y es también enjambres de mosquitos guindados en el aire como estrellas en el cielo nocturno.  
Debería ser sofocante, porque la humedad se acumula en el fondo de la garganta de Harry,  
pero a él no le molesta, Louis es las rafágas que se deslizan sobre su piel,  
mientras que se acomoda en una cuna de narcisos y violetas y ligero pasto besado por el rocío   
que recuerdan a Harry de lo que es peinar sus dedos a través de jirones de una pollina hecha de semillas de cacao,  
un flequillo que le pertenece a su chico ciudad, a su suave mar,  
a su chico de selva, a su chico montaña,  
a su chico desierto, a su chico verano.

Así que, de tantas cosas, Louis es el Sol.   
Pero si sus ojos fueran la azul, azul nieve sobre las gloriosas cimas de las montañas,   
entonces su luz puede ser reflejada ahí,  
y eso, Harry piensa, es suficiente.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero me digas qué te ha parecido.


End file.
